Comienzo Del Elsanna
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Elsa la hija única de Arendelle, Anna la caballero encargada de velar por el bienestar de la princesa. Elsanna. Au.


Este cuento, será mi propia explicación a todos los demás.

Espero sea de su agrado.

Frozen, ni cualquier otra cosa me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo Único.

Comienzo.

En Arendelle, la reina y el rey, habían sido bendecidos con su pequeño tesoro, una hermosa niña, de cabellos rubios. El nacimiento de la pequeña Elsa fue una noticia que corrió como pólvora por todo el reino y reinos aledaños, fue tanta la felicidad de los padres que su nacimiento fue proclamado como festivo en todo el reino.

Con su nacimiento, también llegó la preocupación de su bienestar. Fue un embarazo difícil, e hicieron hasta lo imposible para que se logrará con éxito. El que los ayudo fue bastante claro, que si Iduna se volvía a embarazar corría el riesgo de morir.

Eran tiempos difíciles, las guerras por territorio, por poder, por libertad, estallaban cada tanto. Hasta el momento no había llegado a ellos, pero no podían confiarse. Entonces llamaron a la familia que estaba a cargo de proteger a la familia real, eran tan leales como letales, cada generación debía dejar descendencia para proteger a la de la realeza, diez años antes la familia Sigurd(Guardian) había tenido a la que sería la encargada de proteger a Elsa, Anna.

La esposa del patriarca, Astrid, había muerto durante el nacimiento de la que fue su única hija, al igual que ella tenía unos cuantos mechones de pelo rubio. A él patriarca, Viggo se le aconsejo que se volviera a casarse para procrear a un varón que siguiera con el legado de la familia. El era un hombre de batalla, férreo, valiente y duro, pero esa vez fue la única vez que lloro. Le prometió a el cadáver de su esposa que cuidaría de Anna. Con ella en brazos se arrodilló ante Agnarr, bajo su cabeza y suplico que le diera la oportunidad de entrenar a Anna para que cuidará a sus hijos, con lágrimas en los ojos imploro que no le negara el honor a su hija.

Agnarr meditó durante días la petición, y termino aceptando con la condición que él tenía que ver qué la niña pudiera cumplir con el deber que se le había asignado. Viggo agradeció a su rey la oportunidad, pero no podía darse el lujo que su hija no fuera lo suficiente para no poder cumplir con su deber. Así que se acercó a uno de los concejales de su rey, uno que aún contaba las historias de los antiguos dioses. Aquellos que poco a poco se iban olvidando.

-Lo que quieres es riesgoso, pero si te sientes tan desesperado, ve a la montaña norte con tu hija en brazos, caza un lobo, en el centro del bosque te perderás, y solo así encontrarás el altar a Hela (Diosa del Inframundo) destripa a el lobo, y adentro pon a tu hija, junto con tu hacha, implora a Hela que la cubra con su manto y le de su bendición, te tendrás que ir durante dos noches, si ella sobrevive a los carroñeros y al frío será la más letal de las guerreras.

Viggo, camino durante horas hasta que dió con el altar de Hela, en el camino se cruzó con un lobo blanco tan majestuoso, tan imponente, que si no lo necesitará jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza matarlo. Dejo el cadáver del lobo en el centro del altar, con su puñal le abrió el estómago, le saco las tripas, con cuidado depósito a su hija dentro del lobo, está que hasta el momento había permanecido dormida lloro, pero al sentir el calor que aún desprendía el lobo callo nuevamente dormida, Vigoo tomo su hacha y la puso a un lado de su hija. Se arrodilló ante el altar e imploro que Hela escuchará su plegaria.

Se alejó del altar y se sentó a los pies de un árbol, si su hija no comería el tampoco lo haría, si un animal desidia atacarlo el no se defendería. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

Las dos noches pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastró hacia el altar, al llegar la ausencia del olor de la carne en descomposición le sorprendió de sobremanera, y corrió hacia el altar, temiendo que el cuerpo hubiera desaparecido y con el su hija, sin embargo al llegar el cuerpo seguía donde lo dejo, con vacilación se acercó a él.

Pero al abrir a el animal su pequeña hija estaba con los ojos abiertos viéndolo, era ella, pero había cambiado, su pequeña boquita, estaba pintada de rojo, y los pequeños mechones de pelo sobre su cabeza dejaron de ser rubios, para pasar a ser rojizos, la tomo con delicadeza y acarició su mejilla llena de pecas, tomo el hacha, y se alejó del altar agradeciendo a Hela que escuchará sus plegarias.

Los años pasaron, y como se le había dicho a Vigoo, Anna creció para ser un prodigiosa guerrera, con una actitud alegre. Aprendió a caminar al mismo tiempo que a tomar una espada. Agnarr estaba más que satisfecho, durante años la pequeña Anna había sido el orgullo de su padre y por mucho el guerrero que quería que protegiera a sus hijos.

Anna fue llamada a la sala del trono, se arrodilló ante el rey.

-Hoy mi hija a nacido, y como tal hoy comienza tu deber.

-Si mi señor.

Anna se levantó y con una última reverencia se alejó del trono. Llegó a los apocentos de la princesa, hizo una reverencia a la reina y a la princesa.

Con el pasar de los años, el deber se convirtió en devoción, amaba tanto a Elsa, que aunque no fuera su deber seguirá velando por ella.

Le enseño a leer, dormía con ella para protegerla de los mounstros, cuando su habilidad del hielo desperto, le enseño que no debía tener miedo. Jugaba con ella y la cuidaba con el más ardiente fervor.

Pero antes de cumplir el octavo cumpleaños de la princesa Elsa, estallo la guerra con los países bajos. Aunque el deber de Anna era quedarse junto con Elsa, no podía concebir que ella presenciará algo tan cruel como lo era la guerra. Así que para protegerla, acabaría la guerra antes que llegara a ella.

Anna se acercó a la alcoba de Elsa, como tantas veces había hecho antes. Elsa que estaba leyendo, de un salto llegó a ella antes de que terminara de entrar, Anna sonrió, y acarició su cabellera con delicadeza.

-¿Por que no estas durmiendo?

-¿Que dijieron en la junta del concejo? - aunque aun era una niña, era sumamente inteligente.

-Que la princesa ya debería estar dormida.

Anna con delicadeza despojo de su ropa a Elsa, cambiando su vertido por un camisón de seda. La recostó en su cama, y sin poder evitarlo le asaltaron los recuerdos de los ocho años que pasó a su lado.

-¿Que tienes?

-Nada, estoy cansada.

-Mañana podemos ir con los caballos a el pueblo.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero mañana voy a salir de viaje. Para poder contarte muchas historias.

-No es necesario, a mí me gustan mucho tus cuentos.

Anna acarició su mejilla.

-Prometeme que serás feliz.

-¿Que?

-Solo hazlo, por favor.

-Esta bien, lo prometo.

Anna le dió un beso en la frente y espero a que se durmiera. Cuando estuvo segura que estaba profundamente dormida, volvió a hablar.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para que estés bien. Si no vuelvo a poder estar contigo, solo quiero que sepas que te amó.

Anna con la mayor delicadeza que podía beso los labios de la tierna niña.

Abandono la alcoba, con paso rápido se dirigió a los establos de los caballeros, allí su padre la esperaba.

Sin decir nada le ayudo a poner la armadura de hierro, con el emblema de los Arendelle en el peto, se puso el casco, cargo su escudo y su espada. Subió a su caballo de guerra, un animal fuerte. Salió del castillo, donde los demás caballeros la esperaban.

Sin descanso y a galope se dirigio a la batalla. Esta fue sangrienta y sin misericordia, vio a sus compañeros de armas morir, durante días no olió más que sangre y putrefacción, comió y durmió entre cadáveres, su espada desde el primer día fue roja, cada que sentía que ya no podía más, que el cansancio la vencía, tenía una alucinación donde veía a Elsa entre cadáveres, y solo eso hacia falta para que se levantara una vez más. Un mes fue lo que duró la batalla. Un mes que permaneció aferrándose a el recuerdo de la niña que le robó el corazón.

Regreso junto con los pocos sobrevivientes, esperando que los recibieran con una que otra alabanza. Pero se dió cuenta que la guerra no sólo lastimo a los guerreros sino también a los que protegían.

El concejo se reunió temiendo que el pánico y la desconfianza en el gobierno, ocasionará una revuelta entre el pueblo.

Se discutió el tema durante horas, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de proceder. Hasta que Vigoo propuso, hacer a una de las familias que pertenecían al concejo el culpable del conflicto, haciéndola pasar como traidores, así demostrarían que el rey pese a todo ponía a su pueblo primero. La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo, menos uno de los cinco. Cuándo fue turno de ver cuál sería el que llevaría la carga de hacerlo, Vigoo y Anna no vacilaron para proponerse, a fin de cuentas era su deber.

A la mañana siguiente se hizo una asamblea en la plaza de la ciudad, afuera del castillo, durante la noche se puso la horca, a Anna se le dió la opción de retractarse, pero sabía que sería más efectivo que fueran dos los ahorcados para que en el futuro Elsa no tuviera ningún inconveniente.

Con un costal negro en la cabeza, grilletes en manos y pies, fue empujada a su destino, y ella camino sin vacilar. Arriba del atrio, el rey dió un discurso, sobre la traición hacia el pueblo, por ambos. Anna sintió múltiples rocas golpear su cuerpo. Solo paro cuando sintió la soga en su cuello. Su último pensamiento antes de no sentir el suelo en sus pies, fue Elsa.

Despertó desorientada, vio a su alrededor, estaba en el bosque oeste, aquel que era temido por los aldeanos y mercaderes, por ser un lugar peligroso, donde los valientes que se acercaban salían corriendo para preservar su vida, ella se recostó en el pasto, tratando de entender por qué no estaba muerta. Se revisó el cuerpo para hayar que tenía su espada y estaba vestida con una armadura bastante simple, sin emblemas pero de buena calidad, se pasó las manos por la cintura, amarrada al cinturón un pequeño saco de piel, lo desenredo del cinturón, por el sonido y el tacto podía decir que eran monedas, la vacío y encontró treinta monedas de plata.

Se quedó días pensando que debía de hacer, con el dinero que tenía sería sencillo llegar a otro reino y ahí tener una vida tranquila, o podía ser mercenaria, sus habilidades con la espada eran magníficas, lo suficiente como para que alguien la contratará. Sería sencillo, pero solo se puso de pie y vio que era inútil pensar en que debía de hacer. Por sobre los árboles veía el castillo en medio del fiordo. Tomo su espada y se las ingenio para talar unos cuantos árboles, como se daba a entender construyó una choza, lo suficiente solo para ella, aunque no lo supiera Elsa, seguirá velando por ella.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. En más de una ocasión, encontró entre el frondoso bosque, asesinos que buscaban la cabeza de Elsa, todos y cada uno acabaron de la misma manera. Ella no permitiría que se acercarán a Elsa.

Si sus cuentas no fallaban, faltaba un mes para que Elsa cumpliera los dieciocho años, cuando vio el barco de los reyes dejar puerto, sin saber por qué vio el barco hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, dos semanas después, entre murmullos se enteró de la trágica noticia de la muerte de los reyes, en un impulso llegó a los límites del pueblo, debía de estar junto con Elsa, no era mucho pero quería estar con ella, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar una sombra la tomo por atrás.

-Se que anhelas estar con ella, pero si intervienes ahora, no solo no podrás estar con ella, sino que le ocacionaras más dolor del que siente.

-Ella me necesita!

-Lo hace, pero no es el momento.

Anna volteó a ver quién es el que la había detenido, pero no encontró nada, solo la sensación de que debía hacer caso a la advertencia. Con mucha frustración fue de nueva cuenta al interior del bosque.

Elsa recibió la noticia de sus padres, y paso algo que nunca le había ocurrido, perdió el control, su cuarto se convirtió completamente en hielo, gritó, lloro, imploro, maldijo. Con lágrimas en los ojos golpeó el suelo, hasta que sus puños sangraron, no sentía nada, en un punto antes de desmayarse, vio como dos guardias destrozaron la puerta, junto con ellos Gerda entro a la alcoba.

Cuando despertó, se encontró con Gerda quien se veía que había envejecido de la noche a la mañana, se vio las manos cubiertas con vendas, solo eso basto para que le asaltaran los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Durante una semana no habló, no comió, solo durmió deseando que al despertar todo fuera un sueño. Cuando por fin, las lágrimas pararon ella se levantó de la cama, Gerda que en ningún momento la abandonó la abrazo temiendo perderla también a ella. Con pocas fuerzas se vistió de negro completamente, con pasos candados y sin voluntad, se dirigió a el risco de los reyes, el cementerio real, donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia por sus padres, escuchó las plegarias del arzobispo, gruñó internamente cuando le daban el pésame. Ellos que entendían de su pesar. Solo quería llorar, pero recordó las palabras que su padre cuando la consoló a la edad de ocho años, "Las lágrimas nunca han arreglado nada, solo estás lastimando la memoria de aquellos que se adelantaron, ellos lo que menos quisieran es verte llorar por ellos, saber que te están lastimando es lo que menos quisieran".

Solo permaneció en silencio frente a las dos tumbas de sus padres.

Cada segundo le dolía más estar ahí.

Cuando la ceremonia dió por concluida, los concejales la citaron en la sala de juntas.

Después de que cada uno le diera las palabras de consuelo, le dijieron que debía de tomar la corona y que durante la ceremonia de coronación viera en los invitados si alguien era de su gusto para desposarce. Ella no podía creer que en ese momento le hablaran sobre ello. Pero no dijo nada en contra.

Durante una semana se hicieron los preparativos para la coronación, durante esa semana, ella no podía controlar sus poderes, cada que tocaba algo, eso se cubria de hielo.

Durante la coronación logro tranquilizarse lo suficiente para tomar los votos. Cuando se trasladaron al palacio para la fiesta, logro ver entre los árboles del bosque una cabellera rojiza, apenas fue un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que su corazón se pusiera frenético.

La fiesta estaba repleta de socios comerciales, de duques y de príncipes de distintos reinos, ella trataba con todo su ser controlarse, pero en un momento se vio rodeada por los príncipes que aclamaban su atención, solo fue un segundo en el que perdió el control, pero solo ese segundo basto para desatar la revuelta. Los príncipes la llamaron bruja, mientras que ordenaban a sus guardaespaldas protegerlos. Ella en su desesperación, corrió fuera del castillo. Oia los gritos de la gente, las órdenes de los príncipes que aclamaban su cabeza, el relinchar de los caballos que la perseguían.

Solo corrió al bosque, orando que lo que vio horas antes no fuera producto de su imaginación. Los caballos la seguían de cerca, sentía que su respiración le quemaba.

-Anna!

Callo de rodillas, vio como los caballeros la estaban alcanzando.

Elsa decidió que se defendería, alzo sus manos para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, vio como una mano delicada la bajaba con cuidado, como si temiera romperla.

-No hace falta que ensucies tus manos.

Fue lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse. Vio como un caballero con cabellera flameante la defendía.

Despertó con pereza, hacia años que no dormía así. Vio a su alrededor, estaba en lo que creía era una cabaña, quiso moverse pero algo la tenía cautiva, como pudo se giro a un costado, para encontrar una maraña de cabellos rojizos.

Quito un par de mechones del rostro, temiendo que no fuera ella. Pero solo basto un vistazo para que su miedo fuera reemplazado con una hermosa sensación en el estómago, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había soñado lo mismo. Así que quiso asegurarse que no fuera otro sueño. Se pellizco su brazo, al sentir el ardor, alzó la mirada. Si estaba pasando, que le diría cuando despertara, quería saber qué había pasado con ella esos diez años, por qué nunca regreso. Pero sobre todo quería asegurarse que no volviera a dejarla.

Se acurrucó nuevamente entre sus brazos, por primera vez en dos semanas, se sentía tranquila, se sentía protegida.

Anna despertó, como de costumbre aún con sueño, cuando trato de estirar sus brazos, Elsa clamo uno como suyo, trato de liberarse con cuidado, no queriendo despertarla, el día anterior había sido pesado para ella, quería que descansará. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, su brazo estaba cautivo, sin esperanzas de rescate. Y sin más que hacer vio a Elsa, la estudio como si la noche anterior no la hubiera visto hasta quedarse dormida. Sin duda alguna era hermosa.

Elsa abrió nuevamente los ojos encontrándose con los ojos jade de Anna, fue como si el mundo perdiera relevancia, en ese momento, solo era ella y Anna, no supieron, ni les intereso, cuanto tiempo estuvieron viéndose. Elsa solo fue conciente de su entorno cuando el calor empezó a ser sofocante.

Se separó con mucho pesar de Anna.

-¿Por que?

-¿Por que, que?

-¿Por que me dejaste?

Anna acarició su mejilla como cuando niña, en verdad se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

Anna le contó todo lo que había pasado, entre lágrimas y disculpas le contó su historia. Le dijo que no hubo día en que no pensara en ella.

Elsa, por su parte también le contó cómo había sido su vida durante los diez años de ausencia. Le reclamó las veces que le creyó muerta, las veces que la necesito.

En un momento de la plática, empezaron a conocerse una vez más.

Elsa fue la primera en saberlo, ella era con quería pasar el resto de sus días, ya no era una niña. Ya sabía que era ese sentir que la aquejó durante años.

Y no lo resistió, beso sus labios con fervor, entregándose completamente a ella. Sin preocupaciones se entregaron la una a la otra, se amaron durante todo el día, y toda la noche, la luna esa noche sintió celos de tanta pasión y tanto amor, siendo la única testigo.

Cuando despertaron, Anna fue la encargada de preparar el desayuno, sabiendo que sus caderas estaban siendo vigiladas por una hermosa mirada zafiro. Después de desayunar, hablaron de lo que harían, Elsa pese a todo, amaba Arendelle, pero se reusaba a apartarse nuevamente de Anna, y Anna amaba la pasión de los ojos de Elsa cuando hablaba del reino.

Decidieron regresar al castillo, Elsa era la reina con poderes o sin ellos, amando a una mujer o a un hombre, seguía siendo la soberana.

Así que se vistieron nuevamente, y Elsa se dió el tiempo de admirar el cuerpo de Anna, usaba pantalones de piel que se amoldaban a sus esculturales piernas, y sintió su sangre hervir cuando pensó en que otros la verían, la tomo de las caderas pegandola a ella.

-Eres mía, solo cuando estés conmigo usarás pantalones.

Dijo masajeando su trasero con fervor, tratando de dejar su marca sobre el. Anna, que vio su inquietud, solo le dió un beso. Tratando de que con ello se calmaran sus temores no dichos.

Ambas regresaron al castillo tomadas de las manos, vieron como captaban miradas entre el pueblo, Elsa, quien estaba preparada para recibir miradas de temor, se sorprendió cuando solo las miraban con curiosidad. Un vistazo al puerto le dijo que la mayoría de los invitados habían abandonado el reino en su ausencia.

Llegaron al castillo, y antes que pudieran decir o hacer algo, fueron guiadas a la sala de juntas.

Al llegar, está ya estaba ocupada, por los cinco concejales, el Arzobispo Fran, un hombre viejo con arrugas en el rostro, con semblante serio, Sir Kristoff encargado del ejército imperial, era un hombre grande, rubio y con una cara amigable, Sir Axe, quien era el encargado de las negociaciones con los extranjeros, era un hombre castaño, quien podía convencer a cualquier con solo hablar con el, Sir Gerd era el encargado de que las leyes se cumplieran, según los estatutos, con barba blanca y larga cubria la mayoría de su rostro, y por último Sir Azrael el y Sir Gerd, eran los más grandes de los concejales, pero Sir Azrael, tenía cabello negro y mirada profunda, rara vez hablaba durante las reuniones.

Elsa se sento en la cabecera de la mesa y se preparó para la discusión.

-He elegido a mi pareja. - con su mano señaló a Anna y los tres concejales mas jóvenes se sorprendieron. - Y espero no haya objeciones.

-¿¡Cómo puede hacer una abominación así?! - grasno el Arzobispo. - ¡Esto es pecado a los ojos de Dios!

Se escuchó una risa sarcástica, y el Arzobispo volteó su mirada hacia Azrael.

-¿Se burla de mi, Sir Azrael?

-Por supuesto que si. - dijo sentándose recto en su silla. - Le recomiendo que guarde silencio, la reina a hablado.

-No voy a callar está abominación.

-¿Alguien está de acuerdo con el?

Sir Axe levantó su mano. - Esto es mal visto en otros reinos y con el espectáculo que se dió durante la ceremonia de coronación, nuestra reputación no está en nuestra mejor condicion.

Azrael volteó su mirada hacia Elsa. - ¿Esto es lo que quiere mi señora?

-Anna es a quién amo.

Azrael se levantó de su silla rodeó la mesa y en un rincón de la sala tomo un costal que estaba cubierto de sangre. Y dejó caer el contenido en la mesa. Era un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con el hábito de monje católico. Tomo un pedazo de papel de entre el hábito, y la dejo enfrente del Arzobispo.

-Leala por favor.

El arzobispo empezó a sudar y a temblar frenéticamente.

-No sé que es esto.

-Leala.

-Esto es un ultraje!

Sir Kristoff tomo el pedazo de papel y solo basto una mirada para saber de qué se trataba. Sin pensarlo tomo su espada y con un simple movimiento corto la cabeza de hombre.

-Maldito traidor. - escupió sobre su cadáver.

A Elsa solo eso le bastó para saber que había sido todo lo ocurrido. El arzobispo había enviado una carta acusándola de bruja.

-Sobre nuestra reputación, tengo entendido que la mayoría de los reinos con quiénes tenemos tratados, tienen deudas con nosotros, así que no importa realmente lo que piensen sobre la relación de la reina. - dijo viendo a Sir Axe, quien solo se encogió de hombros. - Sir Gerd, tiene algo que decir.

-Las leyes no prohíben la unión de dos mujeres, la reina es libre de elegir con quién compartirá su vida, pero ahora tenemos el problema del clero, aunque creo que puede esperar.

-Si eso es todo, yo me retiró.

Kristoff hizo una reverencia a la reina Elsa y abandono el lugar, seguido de Sir Axe y Sir Gerd.

Elsa y Anna vieron a Azrael, que permaneció en la sala, viéndolas con detenimiento.

-Quiero casarme con ella.

Azrael sonrió con simpatía y volteó a ver a Anna.- ¿Y usted?

-No hay nada que quiera más que estar con ella por el resto de la eternidad.

-Siganme.

Ambas lo siguieron, salieron del castillo adentrándose en el bosque. Caminaron durante horas. Llegando a un claro donde había un esqueleto vestido con una túnica, figurando a la muerte, a un lado una choza con vestidos, ambas se cambiaron por unos vestidos blancos, hermosos a la vista.

-Lo único que puedo hacer unirlas en matrimonio a los ojos de la muerte, pero si ella las une nada ni nadie las podrá separar, ni siquiera ella. ¿Están seguras?

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

La ceremonia fue simple.

-Elsa de Arendelle, tomas a Anna Sigurd, como legítima esposa, para amarla y protegerla aún después de la muerte.

-Acepto.

-Anna Sigurd, tomas a Elsa de Arendelle, como legítima esposa, para amarla y protegerla aún después de la muerte.

-Acepto.

\--Lo que une la muerte que no lo separé nadie, ante sus ojos son la una para la otra, por todo lo que queda de eternidad. Pueden besar a la novia.

Un con casto beso unieron sus almas más allá de la muerte. Solo para unirse una y otra vez por toda la eternidad. Y en ninguna de arrepintieron de su decisión. Aunque claro esa es otra historia.

Espero les allá gustado.


End file.
